This Modern Love
by Eitten
Summary: "Don't get offended, If I seem absent minded, Just keep telling me facts, And keep making me smile" My Modern day Au where our two favorite partners are poor college students. Title is brought to you by the genius BLOC Party- This Modern Love. Feedback is always appreciated. *will be updated soon*
1. Chapter 1

**I claim no ownership of the characters being used in this fic. It is for pure self indulgence. All rights belong to Dreamworks. **

**Anywho.. enjoy :D I hope fandom comes back. **

* * *

><p>CH. 1<p>

He shouldn't have done it. He should have said psyche and ran off.

"You have to promise"

"Aright, aright. I promise"

"Hold out your pinky an swear"

"OK" He should have cut his own pinky off.

"Now, swear"

With a sigh "I, Tulio, will forever be partners with Miguel"

"Aaaaaaand"

"We will be best friends forever. Are we done? I wanna swing!"

"Yep. Now we shake on it."

"Cool. Lets go"

He should have never played on that playground. He should have stayed home and studied.

Now two children swing, keeping each other balanced by holding hands. He should have gone on the slide.

"Hey, Miguel"

"Yeah Tulio?" Big smiles,messy hair, scraped knees. Dreamers in the making.

"I will never go on an adventure without you"

_Present Day_

"AAAAAAARGh!" Tulio slammed his head against his desk.

"I hate Statistics" he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so done. He had been studying for hours. HOURS! With an exam the next morning there was no way in hell he was going to take a break.

"Tulio~" Miguel burst through the door of their shared apartment. "I am home"

Tulio only responded with a groan. He was working on a way to become one with his computer desk.

"Oh, Tul. You are napping? Weren't you worried about this exam?" Miguel smiled sarcastically.

"wub sut" Tulio retorted back with his muffled words. He picked his body up and stretched. He turned to his long term friend and smiled.

"When are you going to stop wearing that red flannel shirt?" He asked with a scratch to his chin. Confused Miguel looked at his attire. So he was wearing his favourite shirt, what was so wrong about that?

"Why? What's wrong with it?" He glared.

"Well you have been wearing it for a month straight and I have yet to see you wash it." The brunette said pointedly.

"Well what about your hoodie? Its stained and smells. I will change when you was that filthy thing!"

"That is my lucky hoodie! I can't wash that! Are you mad?" Tulio was stunned by such a request. You can't just through away something so meaningful, much less wash it.

"Why don't you shave!" He shot back.

Miguel gasped. He stroked his blond goatee.

"Cut your hair!"

"How dare you!"

"I dare"

They held each others glare for a few moments, before they both burst out laughing.

"Ah, Miguel, you are such great distraction" Tulio wipe tears from his eyes. It had been days since he could laugh so hard. Miguel bounced on the brunette's bed, until he was lying on his stomach.

"I have this radar, you know. A Tulio distress signal." He held his head in his hands and smiled.

"Psh. Aright." He turned back to his book, It did not seem as interesting as his pal right next to him.

"Do you wanna go out to eat?" Miguel was now tracing patterns on the ceiling.

"Hmm? Yeah. Why not" Tulio closed his text and grabbed his lucky hoodie.

They walked out of the apartment and headed off to the nearest burger joint. The night was cold enough to see their breathes but not cold enough for them to need to bundle up. Tulio looked over to his companion.

"You are going to get cold."

Miguel was only wearing his long flannel and a pair of cargo shorts.

"Ehm, then you will hand me your sweater, eh?" he arched his eyebrows.

"Yeah, lets see about that" Tulio laughed. The two continued down the street chatting and joking until they arrived at their favourite loitering spot.

"Well, well.." The waitress spotted them as soon as they entered the tiny café. "What will it be? Your usual?" She was ageing,her bright red hair greying and her skin sagging.

"Yes, please, Lola!" Miguel chirped. He loved this café.

"Well sit down. I will bring out your Cappuccinos." She licked the tip of her pen and scribbled on her pad as she walked away.

Tulio and Miguel claimed a seat by a window. They watched people walking by, hurrying home from their jobs or what ever activities they had. They made tiny small talk about Miguel's art class and Tulio's probability course. Tulio reclined, finally relaxing. He always felt tense studying. Lola returned with there hot coffees. Miguel was nearly bouncing to see what cute picture Lola made in the foam.

"Tulio! Look its a butterfly!" Frightened to ruin the design, nudge the glass barely touching it.

"Oh, how nice." Tulio smiled. His own was designed with a sun. It was nice of Lola to put an extra love for her favourite customers. They drank their coffee in peace as they silently enjoyed each other's company. Watching the empty streets. It was nice.

"Arighty, boys! Miguel's burger and fries and Tulio's Philly cheese steak and potato slices"

"Thanks Lola." Tulio smiled and the duo began to dive in. Miguel picked off the onions form his burger with a disgusted face.

"You know..they do make burgers without the onions." Tulio smirked.

"I liked the patty to be tinged with the onion flavour. But I hate the onions." Miguel continued picking them off without meeting his friend's eyes. Tulio scoffed and continued on to his own meal. He had this conversation with Miguel countless times. He enjoyed his friend's quirky habits, and enjoyed making fun of them even more. He glanced at his pinky, he smiled thinking how this life long friendship began with a pinky promise.

"Miguel.."

"Yeah, Tulio?" Miguel had finished his burger and was now working his way through his fries.

"I need a smoke. Join me?" Without waiting for an answer he through a wad of money on the table. Enough to cover his portion including a nice tip for Lola. Miguel gulped down his fries and chugged his cappuccino. He threw his own wad of cash on the table and ran outside.

Tulio was already leaning against a building with a cigarette in-between his lips.

"Cold?" Tulio looked over at Miguel who was visibly shivering.

"N-no" Miguel denied but his stuttering betrayed him.

"I am not giving you my sweater."

"N-not ask-k-king you to"

"Good" Tulio watched the smoke float up to the sky. It was dark now, and the stars shown brightly.

"Ugh, you idiot. C'mere" He pulled Miguel closer and put an arm over his shoulder. Seeking heat Miguel inched closer to Tulio's torso.

"You smell like ash. No wonder you can't get dates" He joked. Though Tulio can go through a pack a day, he never stunk of stale cigarettes, in fact he smelled just like a fire, that was slowly being put out or growing bigger. He couldn't really put his finger on which one.

"So. What's your excuse?" Tulio's voice broke through Miguel's thoughts of fire.

"For what?"

"Why you don't have a girlfriend or any dates"

"HAH! My problem is I have to many!" He elbowed his friend as he laughed. True Miguel was more popular with the woman, he just could not stick himself with one. He would try, but after a week he would be off to the next one. Eventually he just gave up on dating all together, settling for one night stands here and there.

"Psh" Tulio scoffed and shoved his friend off of him.

"Agh! Tulio! Cold!" Miguel ran back to Tulio's side. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and held on for dear life. Tulio pulled, shoved and kicked at his giant leech, but eventually subsided and dragged him home.

Once through the door Miguel had yet to release Tulio.

"Do you know how heavy you are?" Tulio glared at his new attachment.

"I probably should have taken out the rocks in my pocket." Miguel nuzzled closer into Tulio's warmth.

"Well that could have- What!? You had rocks in your pockets?!" Confused. That was a way to describe Tulio's reactions to most of Miguel's quirky habits. Like leaving rocks in pockets for hours.

"Yeah. I got an assignment for my painting class and yadda yadda. Anyway look at my inspiration" He finally released Tulio to dig through his pockets. He had three large stones. Each was a different shade of blue, and the reflect the little light the held in their squalid apartment.

"Miguel,Its beautiful." He barely stated walking back to his bedroom and to resume his studies.

Deflated Miguel went replace the stones in his own bedroom. He turned on his music and prepared for the next day. He sniffed his favourite flannel and reared his back in disgust, It did reek. But he didn't want to wash it.

"I know!" An idea popped into his head like a bright bulb. He grabbed string and a few thumb tacks. He made a make shift clothes line above his window, which was open to air out his messy bedroom.

"There, no my shirt can air out." Proud of himself he went study his stones. He held each up to the light and watched as they glistened with little specks of gold. How was he going to create a portrait using stones? He could paint with them, no that was stupid. Or was it? He gabbed a tube of paint, pallet and his canvas. He sceptically dipped a stone in the wet paint and tried to draw a simple line. As thought before, it was a bad idea. He needed help.

"TUUUUUULIO!" he ran from his bedroom to his friend's.

"Tulio I ne- What are you doing?" Miguel leaned against the doorframe slightly confused yet amused. Tulio was sitting in desk chair upside down with his long legs over the back of the seat. His hoodie was draped over his face

"smmmmmuuphin" His reply was muffled by thick fabric over his face.

"Uh, run that by me again"

Tulio grabbed the sweater off his face and threw it a the blonde.

"I was studying! No what did you come in here for?" There was no venom in his voice, just exhaustion.

"I need to incorporate these three stones into a portrait for my final in my painting class, and I was wondering if you had any idea what I could do with them." Miguel presented the beautiful blue stones to Tulio.

"Have you thought of painting with them?" Tulio raised an eyebrow. He knew it was a dumb idea, but he noted some paint on one of the stones.

"Yeah, not the best idea" The blonde flushed. Tulio grabbed the paint covered. He repositioned himself comfortably on his desk chair. He reached for his beloved hoodie and began to wipe the paint away.

"Of all colours. Yellow. Not like a mustard yellow, no bright canary yellow." He admired the newly cleaned stone and was nearly hypnotized the glistening of the gold and metallic flakes. They were indeed beautiful, each stone had a different hue of blue and gold.

"Use them as a colour scheme. Only using the colours of the stones to paint. It will limit you pallet but it would look more artistic and the such." He nonchalantly handed the stones back and returned to his studying.

"Thanks Tul." Miguel had yet to leave Tulio alone though. The blonde could not remember the last time he saw his friend sleep.

"You really should sleep, you know."

"Yeah"

"Like right now. You would do so much better on the exam if you had a good night rest." Miguel smiled.

"I suppose you are right." Tulio yawned. Stretching his arms to the ceiling. He was extremely tired. He went to lay down on his bed forgoing the undressing part.

"Tulio, you left your sneakers on." Miguel pointed out good naturedly.

"Mmmph" Was the only response the brunette was willing to give.

"Oh, really? Suit your self, then." Miguel quickly undressed leaving on only his boxers and t shirt. He hopped into the bed and burrowed himself in Tulio's blankets.

"That's not what I said" Tulio did not really care nor was he in a mood to push the blonde out of his bed.

"You know, you really shouldn't mumble. Now goodnight" He turned off Tulio's desk lamp, and enjoyed the dull music that was still playing in his own bedroom.

"Why must you sleep in my bed?" Tulio was not angry, just curious. Sometimes Miguel would wander and sleep with him is his bed. He never really minded. And whenever he asked why, he would always get the same response.

"Some nights, I just can't sleep alone" Miguel yawned and burrowed deeper into blankets.

"Hey keep a pillow between us. You like to cuddle in your sleep and last time I was the little spoon"

"I thought I had already apologized. It was a nice dream and-"

"Let's not discuss your morning wood okay. Goodnight" Tulio turned his back to the blonde and fell into a welcomed light sleep. Miguel watched his friend sleep with concern. He hadn't been sleeping well. He watched the rise and fall of Tulio's chest and he listened to the soft hum of his breathing syncing up with the music in the other room. He carefully pulled the rubber band holding Tulio's ponytail together.

"You are going to be bald if you keep tying your hair back" Knowing he was going to get no response he fell into a light slumber as well.


	2. We were hoping for some romance (Miguel)

**Hi! I wanted to thank all the people actually reading this. Like wow! Really? Also to the people who are following this dorky AU. Thanks, it means a ton. **

**Most if not all my chapters are going to be based of songs that help me stay interested in actually writing this fic. This whole fic is based off of Modern Love by Bloc party, but the chapters will have different songs. I suggest listening if you want (because they are great) if not, then don't, you can live without it :)**

**This chapter is based on Flux by bloc party. **

* * *

><p>The sun was shining bright through the windows as the two men slept. True to Tulio's wishes Miguel kept a pillow between them, but there was nothing in between Miguel and pillow. As the pillow cried out for help, Tulio had splayed out like a lazy cat. Nothing was going to wake up these two college boys, they were dead to the world.<p>

_**CRASH**_

"Wha?" Tulio was the first to arise. He slowly crept, sparing a glance at the sleeping blonde in his bed. Miguel was an extremely heavy sleeper, a volcano eruption wouldn't bring him back to life. Tulio checked the kitchen, the entertaining space and after a quick trip to the toilet he went on to Miguel's bedroom. The music was still playing from last night, no doubt on repeat.

"Idiot. He is paying for the whole electric bill" Tulio mumbled. He opened the door and surveyed his friend's bedroom. Miguel had Christmas lights strung all around the room, a big purple sheet was pinned to the window blocking out any possible sunlight. His bed of course was unmade with clothes and cds littering the floor. Tulio smiled, the room was a mess, but it was a crazy organized mess that Miguel would never clean. He spotted a Mandolin in the corner, shined and without a trace of dust. It seemed Miguel still played it even after all these years. He turned to leave when he heard a weird hacking, a gurgle and a cough. Confused Tulio gave the room a good final once over. He spotted Miguel's favourite flannel on the ground, crumpled. What was odd was the big white fluff ball that was sleeping right on top of the shirt. Slowly he walked towards the foreign object, careful not to wake it in case whatever it was, was well rabid.

Once he was close enough to get a good look at the fluff ball he reached out for it. The fluff ball sensed his presence and went on the defensive. Tulio was taken back at what was now revealed to be a small cat hissing at him. He couldn't help himself but to laugh. He grabbed the tiny thing by it's scruff and walked out of the room.

Miguel was still in the happy world of sleep when something landed on his face with a tiny squeak.

"Tulio? Did you shrink?" He opened one eye and was met with a long white tail. The cat stayed on his face meowing his heart out making no attempt to move.

"So you turned into a cat, I see." Miguel sat up and cupped the small thing in his hands. The blonde looked up to see his friend changing into another shirt and preparing for his class.

"Okay, what gives? My birthday is at least six months away. And this is definitely not the stripper I have been asking for." The cat ceased his meowing and went to conquer the new land previously know as Tulio's bed. Miguel gave a soft smile before returning his gaze at the brunette.

"I found him sleeping on your shirt, you really shouldn't leave your window open." Tulio grabbed his hoodie and his backpack. He looked at the small cat ,now claiming most of the bed, and his best friend who was banished to the farthest corner possible.

"Can we keep him?" Miguel asked with big emerald eyes.

"Uhhh. Not sure it is in the lease" Tulio looked away from Miguel's puppy face.

"Oh, please Tul. The old lady upstairs has a ton of cats. I am sure we can keep a tiny kitten" His eyes were slowly growing and becoming wider, or at least that was what Tulio thought.

"Agh fine. Keep the damn cat. But he remains on your stuff and in you room" The brunette groaned, he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. While Miguel bounced and ran around the small apartment.

"Yeah, yeah. Will I see you after class today?" Tulio was heading towards the door.

"Uh, no. Work today" Miguel was now holding the cat high in the air and spinning around, much to his dismay.

"Cool. I will leave something in the fridge for you" The taller waved his goodbyes to his room-mates and was out the door.

"Aright..." the blonde looked at his newly acquired cat and smiled, to which he was given a high pitched meow in response.

"Aw you must be hungry. What do kittens drink?" He pondered as the cat began suckling on his finger.

"Well you aren't going to get any milk out of there little one...wait a minute..."

Miguel burst through the doors still wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a shirt. He rapidly ran up a the stairs and down the halls of his apartment building until he was right in front of a door.

He politely knocked three times then waited.

"Hello?" An older woman opened the door slowly not to let anything out.

"You have cats?"

"Yes I-"

"Do you have anything to feed a kitten?" Miguel was too excited. He liked the idea of having his own pet, it was like he had a new best friend or even his own child.

"Depends on the age." She asked quietly. She was shocked from the amount of energy the semi grown man was giving off by just being in front of her door.

He proudly presented the kitten to her. She was greeted with a meow.

"oh, that's no kitten, that cat has to be at least 5 months old at the youngest. He is so skinny and small. Poor runt." She said still confused but not as frightened.

"Oh, but he was suckling on my finger earlier" disappointed he was to late for his chance at bottle feeding a kitten . he glared at his finger.

"Some cats who are abandoned to young still have that habit. Its a comfort thing." She smiled at the younger man.

"Hmm if you say so. Do you have any.. uh what is that called.. cat food." He smiled brightly at her, still excited about his new pet.

"I may have a few cans I can spare. Wait here" She re entered her house leaving Miguel outside in his pjs. But he didn't mind, he nuzzled the cat and gave him soft kisses and just loved it.

The woman returned with three small cans of high grade cat food,

"Half a can should get him through the day. No more or he will get sick" She warned. Miguel gratefully took the cans and bounded down the hall right back to his own small dirty apartment.

He found a small clean plate and a mostly clean bowl. He emptied half a can onto the plate and filled the bowl with cold tap water. He placed both items on the ground where his new cat sat waiting patiently.

"You are so cute" Miguel smiled as the cat began to eat. The blonde noted the time and began to prepare for his long day.

He showered, changed and bid his cat farewell as he walked out the door to his coffee shop job.

"Miguel! Three gallons of milk!"

"Aright"

"Hey blondie! Stock the napkins"

"Gotcha"

"Miguel. Table 3 needs to be cleaned"

"On it!"

Miguel finally sat down after he had done his handful of tasks. He grabbed his bottle of water and chugged half of it down. He has only been at work for two hours and he is exhausted.

"Oi Miguel, the espresso bar needs to be cleaned when you are off your break. Got it?" His boss, Bebe, walked in the back to work on the computer. She was to preoccupied to listen if he answered and continued on with her work. This week was a lot busier than she had plan for. It was mainly due to her latest addition of a blonde hunk in a coffee stained apron. There was a huge flux of young girls lining up to order some sweet candy flavoured princess drink while they tried to chat up the college man.

They would stay for hours after their drinks have mostly melted or cooled and chat on their phones or take pictures for their online social sites. It was very different time. Bebe pulled her hair out of her tight bun and sighed.

"Sure busy today" Miguel said with a smile.

Bebe looked away from her computer and gave a small smirk.

"It seems your posse is growing" She returned to some paper work with a stern and concentrated look.

"How do you know it's a posse for me? What if they really like your coffee" Miguel joked.

"Miguel... Have you drank any of it?" Bebe raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

"Well I do prefer a stronger blend" Miguel scratched his beard as he pondered. Bebe's coffee shop wasn't the greatest, in fact the whole company she worked for sold mostly watered down espresso and sugary concoctions. The only reason the company was doing well was the over publicity of drinks and deals.

Bebe sighed. "Me to Miguel, me too."

Miguel patted his boss on the shoulder before he left to do some more heavy lifting and cleaning.

"Aright, that will be $3.34, would you like a bag?" It was near the end of the working shift and the blonde was wrapping up his last few customers.

"No, that will be fine" a middle aged woman smiled softly as she walked out the door, the shop was now empty. Miguel was finally free to stretch yawn and scratch that ungodly itch that bugged him for an hour.

"Hey! Blondie!"

Miguel stopped scratching his back and looked over to his co worker.

"Yeah, Ben?" He smiled.

"Come experiment with coffee, with me" Ben smiled back. Miguel jumped at the chance to play with coffee even if it was with his overly enthusiastic kick boxing co worker.

"So what are you making today?" Miguel wandered over hiding his excitement.

"4 shots of espresso, soy milk and apricot seed extract." Ben couldn't hide his grin.

"We have apricot seed stuff?"

"Well, we don't , buuuuuut" Ben took a small vile shaped bottle out of his aprons front pocket and placed it on the bar's counter top. He popped the top off and let a few drops drip down in his concoction while Miguel looked on with awe.

Once Ben was sure the drink had enough flavour he passed the small glass to the blonde.

Miguel grabbed the cup and sniffed it , he swirled the cup, and stared at it suspiciously. He took a tiny sip first, barely getting any flavour, and smacked his lips.

"For crying out loud, Blondie! Its not going to bite you!" Ben threw up his arms in exasperation.

Miguel looked at the cup and decide _Why the hell not. _He took a larger sip and sloshed it in his mouth, enjoying the sweet nuttiness of the seed, the creamy and thickness of the soy but most of all the dark bold taste of the espresso.

"That's amazing!"

"Ha! I knew it would be good" Ben began punching the air excitedly. He began to air punch Miguel, who returned it just as enthusiastically. Soon they were shadow boxing and joking, when Bebe came out to close the shop.

"Hey! You are paid to make coffee, clean and deal with whiny customers!" She scolded but there was still an endearing smile on her face. "Now who wants to mop?"

"Miguel!" Ben yelled before the other man had a chance to deny.

"Aright, Miguel mop it up nice." With that Bebe went to prepare new pastries for the morning.

Miguel brought out the mop and bucket to begin his tasks. He remained concentrated on the floor when Ben began singing, not very well granted. It was a corny love song and he moved his hips as he wiped up the counters and coffee brewers.

"What's with the song, Ben?" Miguel finally finished mopping and was putting away his supplies.

"I am taking my girl out tonight" Ben sang in the same tune with the song.

"Oh, is that all. Here I thought it was something important" Miguel smirked and began to stock up on milks.

"Oh, Psh. You would understand if you had a girlfriend, mister forever bachelor."

"Ha, really now? So If I just get, one of these girlfriends, I will become all cutesy and fluffy?" Miguel joked. Ben may have been all sweet and cute when he spoke of his girlfriend, but if he was in the the ring he was as hard as stone.

"Its love Miguel, Its love." Ben made a droopy eye look at the blonde.

"Hmm" Miguel faked his pondering. "How does one obtain this, LOVE?"

"It hits you in the face like a wet rag!"

"I see. A we- What?" Before he knew it Ben threw his rag at Miguel, hitting him in the forehead. Miguel plucked off the offending object and threw it back. The two engaged themselves with a game of hot potato until Bebe gave them a glare that could skin them, alive.

"Seriously Miguel, ever been in love?" Ben asked in a more serious tone as he finished up his cleaning.

Miguel wondered.. He had been in love. But it was so long ago he buried that feeling deep down inside of him. He sighed and turned to his Kick boxing friend.

"Yeah.. When I was 17" He gave a sad smile and shrugged.

"oh..." Ben picked up the sad hint. "Well what happened"

"Nothing." Miguel looked at the floor.

"So you didn't go after her or anything?"

"Nope, they had their eyes set out on other things"

"Like what?"

"Gold, money, stability." He gave the same sad smile and went to go get his things. Ben followed after, but much quieter after the small chat he had with his blonde companion. The trio left the shop and said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways.

It was a cold night, Miguel rubbed his hands together as he walked home. It wasn't that far to his and Tulio's apartment, just a little over half a mile. He usually occupied his time with thinking or looking at the weird thing he saw. But nothing was out due the cold, and he didn't want to think after the conversation with Ben. He thought he had killed those feelings, but they were slowly rising and warming him. It would have never worked, it still wouldn't work. They wanted different things, and besides it would have been weird. He pulled his jacket around him tighter and continued his mindless walking. He was trying so hard not to think he missed his friend walking to meet him.

"Miguel?"

"Hmm? Oh, Tul. Why are you out here?" Miguel tried to calm that warming feeling but to no avail.

"I wanted to walk you home?" Tulio shrugged. "Its dark, we better get moving"

"Aright" Miguel smiled.

As the two walked Miguel went on about his day and about the customers he served. Tulio laughed and told some stories of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>A barista is the best job for a college student! Anyways review are always welcomed, thanks a ton for reading. <strong>


	3. you know I'm yours, I know you're mine

**Sorry for a late update, I caught a cold, had work, and tried to get the rest of what could be called a life together. But enough with the excuses. This chapter is based off of Buddy Holly by Weezer. **

**Warning: drug use**

**Sofia is not Chel, Chel is going to be in probably a much much later chapter. She is just a OC to get some plot moving. **

**Thanks for everyone taking the time to read, I know this fandom is small, but it still means a ton to me to know that some people are actually indulging in it. **

* * *

><p>"That concludes today's lecture. I will email you all the instructions for the Midterm paper later tonight." The professor at the head of his class packed up his paperwork and ran out the door before any students had a chance to ask any questions.<p>

Tulio stretched as he rose from his seat, it had been a long day. First was a long lecture on the curves of the education system based on the effects of locations, then a two hour study lab in the library with his lab group, where he sat and did most of the work, then a review on mathematical number equations for solving errors in a problematic ratio. It was long, now all he wanted was to swing by Miguel's community college and smoke while Miguel played his mandolin. He needed a break from school, but that was no option.

He mindlessly walked out the door and contemplated his life choices. He passed by an intro nursing course and nearly stopped when he saw his long term infatuation, Sofia. He could see that auburn hair from a mile away. The class seemed to be ending so he slipped around the corner and acted as he was just passing by. He straighten his back and puffed out his chest.

Sofia walked out talking and laughing as she passed by the brunette, not even noticing he was even there. Once she was out of sight he immediately deflated. He went back to his normal slump and walked out of his university's building.

Though they went to separate colleges, the two different schools were in walking distance of each other , so it became a tradition that when Tulio was finished with his classes he would walk to Miguel's school to hangout before they walked home.

Tulio leaned against a large tree looking at his feet. Miguel's art class must be being held back for something. Tulio noted the different shades of green and orange in the leaves, and tried to count as many blades of grass as he could. The temperature was getting colder as the day slowly ended. He lit up a cigarette and waited silently.

After ten minutes Miguel finally emerged from a building, he was surrounded by other people discussing something or maybe just joking. It was always easier for Miguel to make friends, it was his attractive personality or his unrealistic optimism. The blonde glanced at the tall figure standing under a tree and smiled brightly. Tulio waved to him, cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he grinned. Miguel always cheered him up.

The blonde bid farewell to his companions and walked up to the tree.

"Someone looks a bit down" Miguel raised an eyebrow as he let a smile slide onto his face.

"I always look down" Tulio replied with a smile of his own.

"That is true." Miguel nodded thoughtfully. He jabbed Tulio in the side with his elbow.

"C'mon. Tell me what's up"

"I can't" Tulio looked away embarrassed.

"Why not? How bad can it be?" Miguel pestered. The duo began walking to their shared apartment.

"Not bad really, its just.. Eh.." Tulio thought of the words to say, but when his head drew a blank he shrugged with a small smile.

"Then why wont you tell me? Did you fail or something? I told you not to bang your head against the desk so much, the information would probably get a jumble and be forgotten and then-" Miguel was hushed by Tulio grabbing his flailing arms.

"I didn't fail anything, you dope"

"Then what's the matter?" Miguel asked calmly.

"You have to promise you won't laugh?" Tulio glared pointedly at his friend.

"Cross my heart" Miguel raised his right hand. He tried to make his face as expressionless as he could, but the process was making him giggle.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you"

"No! No, I won't laugh. I promise" He couldn't hold in a smile, but slapped a hand over his mouth to catch it.

"I saw Sofia... again" Tulio looked at his feet as if he was trouble or caught breaking something.

"Sofia.. Sofia.. The one from high school?" Miguel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Tulio mumbled.

"The one you were in so in love with, you used to draw her portrait in your math notes?" Miguel continued.

"They were just doodles!" Tulio defended.

"So what did you say to her?"

"uh- I – nothing" Tulio's eyes once again met the ground.

"Don't tell me you tried to do your _**I'm cool and apathetic **_act?"

"Hey! It works!"

"Then why are you so down? Did she not fall in love with your straitened back and puffed out chest?"

Tulio was silent. It was embarrassing to be ignored when peacocking, but even more so if you were a grown man peacocking in front of girl you liked since you got your first pimple, now that was pride crushing.

"C'mon Tulio! Lets forget about your high-school crush" Miguel piped up and began to run down the street.

"Ehem.. College. I am in college now" Tulio corrected as he tried to catch up.

The duo barrelled through their door, frightening their newest addition to their home.

"Oh Altivo! It's so nice to see you!" Miguel ran to the cat and immediately squeezed it to his chest.

"Hello cat" Tulio said looking over Miguel's shoulder. The blonde placed the cat back on the ground, where he ran freely out the door.

"You sure its a good idea to let him outside?" Tulio raised an eyebrow questioning his not as bright companion.

"Of course, he always comes back to be warm and fed. Now lets go on the roof" Miguel ran to his bedroom to grab his mandolin and his special rolling papers. Tulio grabbed a small bag of weed and was the first out the door, with Miguel not to far behind.

The duo ran through the dark and musty hallways to the even darker stairwell. They scaled the stairs two at a time until they reached the door to the roof.

"Have you ever wondered why we never used the elevator?" Miguel asked as he found a nice place to sit. He unpacked his Mandolin from its case along with his bizarre rolling papers.

"Because the last time we tried we were stuck inside with a homeless guy, who smelled like piss, for two hours" Tulio sat beside him and brought out his weed and a lighter, "Besides, we need the exercise"

The brunette reached for the rolling paper carefully choosing the one with a banana print, while Miguel tuned his beloved instrument. The sun was near set and the sky was almost completely violet. Tulio rolled a small blunt which he lit and passed to his friend to take the first hit.

"Generous today?" Miguel gratefully accepted the joint and took a long hit. He passed it back as he strummed a soft tune. Tulio took a hit and leaned his back against the blonde's.

"Why do we only do this once a month?" He asked as he looked up at the soft sky, all the tenseness in his body was slowly draining with the smoke that was lifting to the sky.

"Because then it wouldn't be special" Miguel took the joint back from his friend took another hit before he went back to playing. He closed his eyes as he leaned against Tulio. The two men sat back to back in peace, letting the soft music coming from Miguel's mandolin be their only conversation.

"Why are you taking a painting class if you play the guitar so well" Tulio asked casually. The thought always crossed his mind, he just never cared to ask.

"Its a mandolin, and I need to take a few art classes to get a bachelor's in humanities." Miguel answered nonchalantly.

"Can you even draw?" The question wasn't asked in a biting tone, Tulio was honestly interested in the strange hobbies of his blonde companion.

"You haven't seen my pieces?"

"You haven't showed any to me"

"Oh, that's right." Miguel continued to strum a soft song starting off slow but gradually picking up pace only to slow once again.

"Why haven't you?"

"Hm? Why haven't I what?"

"Showed me you art" Tulio was confused, or hurt. Weed would give him so many emotions he couldn't exactly decipher which one he was feeling.

"I guess I haven't made anything good enough to present to you."

Tulio felt Miguel shrug.

"How about the next piece I finish, I will show you!" Miguel turned his head towards Tulio's and smiled.

"Promise?" Tulio pouted.

"But of course." Miguel stopped his playing and raised his right hand. Tulio grabbed the joint, took a huge inhale and turned his head so he was mere centimetres from Miguel's face. The brunette smiled as he exhaled all the smoke into the blonde's face.

"What was that for?!" Miguel pulled back and coughed.

"For not being a good friend, now come back her and be a better pillow" Tulio laughed.

"Fuck you." Miguel obeyed anyway and soon they were back to back once again, silent except the song coming from the wooden instrument. When the sun was finally gone and the only light to be seen where the zillions of stars that freckled the night sky, Miguel was tired of playing.

The two men lied, rather than sit, head to head. Each body pointing in a opposite direction. They still passed a joint between them, using the cherry printed paper since the banana was now done.

"Tulio.. What are your plans for the future?" Miguel so low it was near a mumble.

"Hm? Oh.. Um, I am probably going to join my father's stock company, then when I get a nice steady income, we will move into a way better apartment and... then I grow old with a ton of money" Tulio nodded as he answered, agreeing with his own plan. Miguel picked up the _**WE**_ in Tulio's plan and felt his skin growing warm.

"And yours?" Tulio asked after the long moment of silence. Miguel thought hard... He knew he wanted to travel and see amazing places, but he could never do it alone. In all his wild travelling fantasies Tulio was there to point at a certain direction on a map or to talk him out of eating some weird food, but Tulio was such a homebody he could never be convinced to even leave the city.

"Well, to travel everywhere and anywhere! I want us to see everything, us to do everything, us to eat everything" Miguel smiled. He turned sideways and looked at his friend, trying to will him to see their future together, it would be an adventure. Tulio continued to look at the stars and contemplated Miguel's answer. When he was trying to process eating weird food he frowned.

"Who says I wanna eat everything?" He asked turning his head to face to Miguel's. Their noses were not touching but they were still close enough to feel the heat of each other's breadths as they talked. Miguel stared at Tulio's wet pink lips before sliding his body down to make eye contact with his sapphire eyed friend.

"Who says I wanna a nicer apartment?" Miguel raised an eyebrow. Of course he wanted a nicer place to live, preferably one with hot water and walls where the paint was not chipping off, but he wouldn't let Tulio know, for argument sake.

"Well who said you were invited to live with me?!" Tulio shot back.

"You did." Miguel stated plainly "Your exact words were and I quote, _**we will move into a way better apartment, **_end quote" Miguel smiled smugly. Tulio looked down, to the left and then back at the stars.

"Its just that, not matter how hard I try.. I can't see us separated. Even when I imagine us with families, its WE who are there with OUR wives and OUR children. You get it? Maybe we have been together for too long or something" Tulio shook his head and closed his eyes as he tried to make sense of his thought. Miguel stared at his closed eyelids trying to read something that wasn't there. His whole body warmed again, he tried to force it down but it made him feel sick.. They remain silent not looking at each other.

"You know, maybe its the weed talking or thinking about the future.. but I'm going to ask Sofia out." Tulio smiled wide as he stared at the sky. The sick feeling intensified inside of Miguel as the words were processed.

"Really?" He asked making his tone as emotionless as possible.

"Yeah. Ya know, I have like her for years, years Miguel, And never once had the balls to ask her out." His voiced grew louder as he got excited over his idea. He sat up and looked down at the blonde. Miguel swore it was the drugs but he never saw Tulio as beautiful as he did right then. The stars creating a small halo around his head of raven coloured hair and twinkling in his eyes as he smiled.

_If only he smiled for- Miguel_ interrupted his own thoughts by shaking his head.

"So how are you going to do it?" He asked looking up at the brunette.

"Haven't thought that far, but I will come up with something" He resumed his laying position next to Miguel as the blonde continued to look at him, studying.

"You know, if you cut your hair and stopped wearing your contacts you would look like Buddy Holly." He grabbed a lock of Tulio's long curly hair and lightly twisted it.

"Well, usually I would say you looked like Kurt Cobain, but sticking with the same decade I say you look like... Mary Tyler Moore. Well if she was blonde... and had a beard." Tulio laughed, but was cut short when Miguel shoved him in the side. The duo stayed outside talking and joking until the cold was just unbearable they were practically forced inside their nice warm beds.


	4. Look back, sitting on the outside

**Thanks for the great reviews. They mean a ton to me. :D **

**I really don't like this chapter.. but its needed. **

**Ch. 4**

**Part 1, The outsider- Marina and the Diamonds **

**Part2, Sjå attende by Gåte**

* * *

><p>`"Aright, Big guy. You got this!" Tulio pepped himself in the school bathroom mirror. He was finally going to do it, he was going to ask Sofia on a date. He looked down at himself making sure the nice black shirt he was wearing was void of any stray cat hair or mysterious stain. He felt a little naked without his lucky hoodie warming him, but he had to make an impression. He combed his fingers through his long black hair before retying it in a purple band.<p>

He patiently waited outside her nursing class planning the perfect technique to invite her out.

"Okay.. I will just go.. _Hey, Sofia.. lookin' nice.. _No.. no. that won't work" He mentally fought with himself until he heard her class exiting the room. She was alone this time, mindlessly walking to her next destination. Tulio knew it was now or... maybe a month later.

"U..uh.." He coughed "Sofia!" He swore all time slowed as she turned to face him.

"Uh.. What's your name.. Hold on.. Ah, Tuli?" She smiled awkwardly.

"Well, um Tulio. Anyways... I was.." He rubbed the back of his neck to try an soothe his nerves.

"Would.. you.." He was sweating bullets, he thanked the gods that his shirt was not able to show his pit stains. He knew what he wanted to say, at least he knew the words. The were just getting stuck and his throat did not have the ability to spit them out.

"Would.. you like to go out sometime?" There! He said it, after years of second guessing and self conscious doubt he finally asked the girl of his high-school dreams out. Nothing could stop him now! He was indestructible! He was invincible! He was on top of the world, until laughing brought him down. He knew there was a chance, he just didn't think it would hurt as much. But there they were, standing in the hall, with her laughing, and him crushed.

"Excuse me.." she wiped her teary eye "Did you.. just" She laughed again but not as loud. "Tulio.. no."

"You know... Just forget it" the raven haired man turned to walk away. He had not gotten far when he heard her laughter again and a few crude words about him in high-school

"Fuck cellphones" He murmured He decided to walk to Miguel's school at least the walk would help clear his head. The problem with Tulio was that he was a thinker, his head was always full. He patted down his pockets in search for his cigarettes but his search came up fruitless.

"God-dammit." He hissed between clenched teeth. Nothing was going the right way today. Well at least his way. He continued on his way to his friend's school, in hopes that maybe the blonde would have his spare pack or at least some gum.

He waited under the same tree, looking at the same leaves and counting the same grass. A group of students came out of the building, all chatting and smiling Miguel was a part of them, in fact he was the middle of them. A couple of girls tried as hard as they could to capture his attention or to at least touch him. He acknowledge them but gave them no romantic attention back. A spark of resentment flashed through Tulio's body. _How could Miguel make friends so easily, without even trying? And here I am standing against a tree like a voyeuristic outsider. _

"No.." He shook himself from the jealous thoughts. Miguel was his best friend, how low could he be to be jealous of him. He looked at the blonde again, admiring the almost permanent smile that adorned his face. He was being ridiculous.

Miguel wasn't expecting to see Tulio after class so he had hung back for a while. But when he had spotted the tall brunette wearing his best clothes his heart stopped. He stared at the apathetic figure that was not even remotely paying attention to his direction. Despite the friendly people around him trying to gain his attention, his thoughts were swimming for only one person. Soon the girls had given up, for now, and the others had bid their goodbyes. He was alone staring at the man under the trees, a smile crept on his face, faint but it was there.

"My, don't you look handsome. All dolled up to see me? You are too kind." He called over to Tulio.

"I forgot the roses" Tulio replied sarcastically, he was still upset.

"So.. I am guessing it didn't go well" Miguel had finally made his way to the taller man.

Tulio did not reply, but the answer was written all over his scowl.

"Do you want to talk about it?" No answer. The duo walked from Miguel's school to their shared apartment in silence.

When they arrived at the apartment they went their separate routines. Tulio plopped on his bed while Miguel fed Altivo. The blonde searched for something they could have for diner but came up empty handed, so he sat on his bed with a can of warm beer. He tried to paint, play his mandolin and even look at porn on his laptop but couldn't without thinking about how miserable Tulio was.

"What to do with you, Tul." Miguel said to himself. He contemplated fun ideas ranging from just going out to dinner , all the way to skydiving. He ran to his closet to see what kind of clothes he had washed for any event. He found a few pair of pants that were slightly skinny, some nice button down shirts, his favourite flannels, paint stained shirts, converse sneakers and a nice leather jacket.

A small idea formed inside his head. He ran to Tulio's room and rushed through the door. The brunette had yet to move from his position on the bed, he was still face down on the queen sized mattress.

"Aright get up! We are going out." He yanked Tulio up by his shoulders only for him to dead weight and fall again on the bed. He tried it twice more with the same result.

"Stop doing that dead weight thing on me!" Miguel cried with annoyance. "We are going out and that's final!"

"No offence, but I am not in the mood to have a greasy sandwich and a cappuccino.." Tulio laid on his side looking up at the flustered blonde.

"We aren't going there" the other sighed with exasperation.

"Oh? Then where are we going then?" Tulio's interest were slightly peaked.

"It's a surprise. Now get up, and don't change! Well... you could fix your hair"

Tulio raised an eyebrow as the spontaneous man left. _**What's wrong with my hair? **_He glanced at his desk mirror and nearly screamed at the sight. Every strand of hair was up and frizzed.

"Yeesh..." Tulio stood and began to prepare for what Miguel had in store.

"A club, you brought me to a club." Tulio was shocked to say the least, but not very enthused.

"Oh c'mon. You never have fun" Miguel was excited to have some fun and dance, maybe run off with one or two girls. He had forgone his flannel for his leather jacket, a nice white button down and a pair of the far to tight pants. He kept his almost ruined converse though, he didn't want to be taken to seriously.

"eh.." Tulio shrugged at least he could get a few drinks into his system before the night ended.

"Come on Tulio!" Miguel was let into the club by the bouncer.

"I. D" The bouncer was large, in fact every bit of him was made from muscle. Tulio showed the man his I.d and was let into the club. Immediately he gravitated to the bar.

"beer" He held up one finger to the bar tender. Once he received his drink he turned to look for Miguel.

"Tulio!" The blonde waved from a small booth. The brunette walked over and sat.

"Not bad, ey?" Miguel elbowed Tulio, then waved down a waitress.

"Yeah, babe?" She smiled and posed ready for any orders he had.

"One frozen Barcelona. A sangria and... oooh, Agua de Valencia" Miguel chirped. He was either going to get Tulio so drunk he danced on the floor or he himself was going to get so drunk he slept on the floor.

"What's with the fancy drinks" Tulio sipped his beer and looked at the other clubbers.

"To cheer you up"

"You know me so well.. alcohol. My true happiness." The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Well, money would have been a bit to obvious" Miguel sat back and pouted. The silence was obvious, Tulio fucked up and hurt Miguel's feelings,

"Look, Miguel.." He began to apologize.

"Ya know, I get you are in a bad mood, but don't take it out on me" He removed his jacket and rose from the booth. He wandered onto the dance floor until he found a place dance easily. Soon others began to dance with the man.

"Oi." Tulio had finished his beer when the waitress returned and set all the colourful drinks down in front of him.

"Here is the bill, sweetie" She handed him a piece of paper and walked off.

"Jesus Christ" Tulio could not believe his eyes when he saw the high price.

"I bet they don't even taste that good" He picked up the small glass that he believed was called Frozen Barcelona, It was a blended drink that had a hint of orange in its scent. He had one sip, and could not find the strength to put it back down. It was sweet but he could taste the Cointreau and the dry sherry.

"Ah,what the hell" He shrugged as he went to taste all the other three. He liked the sweetness of the Sangria but absolutely love the Agua de Valencia. The champagne gave the drink more quality than the others. He had a nice buzz going and soon it seemed like dancing with Miguel was a great idea. He left a few crumpled bills on the table as he went to search for his companion.

It wasn't hard, since Miguel had some truly atrocious dance moves. He slid to his side and tried to mirror the moves. Miguel was at first shocked and then excited. They mirrored each other as they danced.

"How drunk are you?" Miguel questioned.

"Drunk enough to think you dance well" Tulio laughed.

A few girls decided to dance with them. Majority danced around Tulio grinding against him, or bending over in their short skin tight dresses. Miguel was jealous but didn't let it show, he swallowed everything down and focused on the young woman in front of him.

After a few songs the men sat back down at their booth. Miguel ordered a few more drinks, which he this time drank as well.

"So, do you want to talk about it now?" He asked once everything was settled.

"Nope, I am over it." Tulio smiled. "Probably would have been a lot sooner if she didn't laugh" He picked up his glass filled with and orange liquid and swirled it.

"She laughed?" Miguel was utterly surprised, he knew the level of rejection was high but he couldn't believe someone was rude enough to laugh. "How old is she? That is immature" Miguel picked up his own and drank from it.

"It doesn't matter now. Thanks for taking me out.. I needed this"

"Any time. Sometimes I think I know you better then you know yourself." Miguel joked. The ladies that Tulio was dancing with earlier found their booth and saddled next to the raven haired man. They giggled and flirted with him while he drank. Miguel sat there silently, watching his best friend get some attention for once. Tulio leaned over and quietly whispered to Miguel

"Why is this happening?"

Miguel tried to hold in his own drunken laughter. "Because you are the prettiest guy here"

Tulio smiled.

"Oh, lovely waitress!" He called to the woman who had been providing them with their drinks.

"What can I do for you, Hon?" She cocked a smile.

"I want 4 more of those Agua de Valencia! Extra Dry!" He held up four fingers and threw his arm around the lady at his side.

"As you wish"

Miguel, asked for some water. He knew Tulio was going to let go. Someone was going to have to take care of him, and he was the only volunteer.


	5. You are the bullet in my head

**A/N: A lot of the chapters are written out of order, so some updates may be double updates. **

**Warnings: SEX! Dirty, smutty sex. **

**Chapter Inspiration: Spiderhead by Cage The Elephant**

* * *

><p>They stumbled into their apartment catching and falling every other second. Tulio, the more inebriated of the duo, was hanging off of Miguel almost bringing the blond down with him. Miguel gave a half hearted chuckle. Tulio had really let go this time.<p>

After a few hours the boyfriend's of the two women arrived and had a few words to say to the brunette and his friend. Tulio decided it was better to drink than to talk and fight.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIG- Hic!" The blurred eye brunette tried to sing, but failed miserably.

"Yes Tul?"

"S'not tired!" Tulio announced once he saw his bedroom coming into view.

"Really?" The blonde answered sarcastically. Tulio could barely stand up on his own two legs, he was going to bed.

"Nope. I am wide awake!" The taller man smiled like it was a great accomplishment.

"Well, why don't you walk to your bed then?"

Tulio remained silent.

"I would... But I don't want to." He gripped tighter to Miguel. The blonde blushed madly, but composed himself knowing it was only Tulio's drunkenness making him so touchy.

"Why not? Your bed is nice and comfy, Oh! And its warm" The blonde tried helping Tulio along, but the brunette was not moving.

"I said I don't wanna" Tulio pouted.

"Well why not?"

"Because I-" Tulio quickly shushed himself as if he was going to let out a secret. Miguel was now curious, Tulio had secrets of course but he was always reserved and never let one slip.

"Because what, Tulio" Miguel probed.

"Because. The monsters under my bed will" His eyes became wide "Will eat me"

"Seriously, Tulio?" Miguel was amused. Was Tulio really afraid of something so childish.

"Hah! No!" Tulio began to roll over in laughter. "Really. Miguel, Monsters? I'm drunk not five" Tulio was near tears and continued to laugh even after Miguel dropped him on the ground/

"Its really hard to tell the difference." Miguel sighed. "Aright. Well good night, Tulio. See you in the morning." Miguel walked across the way to his own room, undressed and prepared for bed. Once everything was settled he began to fall asleep. Ignoring all thoughts of the man in the other room, no matter how persistent they were, he barely felt the weight shift on his bed.

"Altivo? Goodnight you silly cat" He smiled and reached to pet his cat.

"_Purrrrrrrrrrrr" _Miguel did not feel nice soft fur. He felt rough stubble, thick eye brows and soft plush lips.

"TULIO!" Miguel flipped over to be face to face with his bed's intruder,

"The one and only" The brunette smirked.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you I wasn't tired."

"But why my bed?"

"Because you aren't tired either. I still want to dance"

"dance? Tulio I-"

Tulio gave the blonde no way to respond, within seconds he had Miguel pinned down and lips locked. Miguel was shocked but he made no move to remove the lips from his own. They were soft and had a slight tinge of alcohol, orange and copper. He liked the way they felt. The way Tulio felt. He melted into his friends mouth almost instantly He grabbed onto Tulio's shoulders and brought the man closer until there was no space between them. Miguel parted his lips deepening the kiss as much as he could.

"Tulio you are-" Miguel came to his sense of what was going on, once they were able to separate for air

"Shhhh." Tulio smiled again and replaced his lips against Miguel's. He probed and beg for entrance with his tongue, which was generously allowed. Their two tongues danced and battled while their hands roamed and travelled each new terrace

Miguel moaned into the kiss when the taller man grazed a nipple. Tulio pulled back and smiled, which made the blonde blush.

"Sensitive?" Tulio asked knowing full well Miguel was not going to give an answer. Tulio replaced his lips on Miguel's neck and travelled downwards leaving a little trail of soft kisses and enticing bites. He made it all the way down to Miguel's chest and began to toy with the sensitive nipples. He licked, bit and sucked enjoying the moans and curses coming from the other man.

"Tul." Miguel closed his his eyes when Tulio grew bored and travelled lower to his navel, giving the golden happy trail little kisses. Tulio stopped when he reached the elastic of the his boxers and looked the man in the eye. There was an obvious bulge trying to hide itself.

"Well.. I wonder" Still maintaining eye contact the brunette grasped the elastic with his teeth and slowly dragged them off Miguel's hips.

"H-hey" The blonde had turned fifty different shades of red watching the object of his desire undress him with his teeth.

"That's better" Tulio looked Miguel's cock once he was able to get the boxers passed his knees. Tulio grasped the erection in his hands and slowly pumped it.

Miguel could not hold his moans in. Every other noise out his mouth was either _Fuck _or the name of the man in front of him. Miguel was in heaven, that was until he felt Tulio's hot wet tongue.

The taller man licked a trail from Miguel's balls to his tip, which drove the man absolutely insane. The blonde grabbed on his bed sheets and his friend played with his dick.

Tulio enjoyed the sounds, knowing full well he was causing them. He wanted to hear more, he wanted to hear Miguel sing, He wanted him to scream and not be able to talk the next day. He grasped the erection a little rougher and sucked on the tip.

"_OOOOOOhhhh, TULIO!" _Miguel threw his head back enjoying the sweet moist crevice.

Still that wasn't enough for Tulio,he sucked harder and stroked what he couldn't get down his throat with his hand.

"OH GOD! TUL!" Miguel screamed when the taller man began to probe his urethra slightly with his tongue. Miguel could barely take any-more, his toes were curled, head was thrown to the side and the pit of his stomach was nice and hot.

"Tulio... unnnnnh I'm gonna.. I'm gonna"

Tulio quickly withdrew himself with a sloppy wet PLOP! Miguel whined, being so close and denied release was too much. He reached to finish himself off when Tulio slapped away his hand.

"Not yet." The taller man said almost predatory, his eyes half lidded filled with lust and want. Miguel nodded and replaced his hands back at his sides.

Tulio removed the boxers completely and lifted Miguel's knees.

"Miguel where is you lube" He asked rushed.

"What makes you think I-"

"Miguel. We both know you have been shoving things in your ass since we were 16, after that one video." Tulio's face was stern, even as he massaged himself through his jeans. Miguel tried to hide his blushing face behind his hair.

"Top drawer, Uh,, don't mind the other stuff in there. Okay?" He gave a nervous smile.

"I already know what you have hiding in there." Tulio said nonchalantly.

"What? How" Miguel lifted his head up, no longer shy now that he knew his friend was a snoop.

"I needed a pen okay." Tulio rummaged through Miguel's personal items until he finally found a small bottle.

"Is that why you bought that huge box of pens?"

"What can I say, when I am shocked I shop for office supplies." Tulio shrugged his shoulders and bent down between Miguel's knees.

"Well I have never gone _Ooooh..._ Your things with... _Unn.. _No permission" Miguel tried to speak despite Tulio slowly stretching him. The brunette made sure to graze over his prostate to reduce any discomfort.

"Well, you definitely won't find anything other than pens." Tulio kept his voice steady, though Miguel's gasps and moans were turning him on more and more.

"Tul?"

"Hmm?"

"How do. _OOOh Yessss_ You know how... To.. do_Oooooh this" _

"Secrets.." Tulio smirked and looked up at his blushing friend. Miguel's eyes were nearly closed and his cock was leaking like a fountain.

"I'm.. gonnnnna... check.. your.. browser.. history." Miguel could barely speak through pants. He wanted Tulio in him now.

"You are going to be sadly disappointed" Wasting no more time Tulio ripped off his shirt and undid his pants. He lubed his own erection and slowly penetrated Miguel.

"_Tuuuuuuulio" _Miguel moaned once the head of cock was in.

"Miguel, you are so fucking tight." Tulio slowly moved hips trying to get into a rhythm. He leaned down and lightly grazed the blonde's lips. Smirking at the other man's pout. Miguel wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders and brought him down for a real kiss, opening it slightly so their tongues would meet.

Tulio picked up speed and changed his angle so he was hitting Miguel's prostate.

"Oh.. God.. Fuck.. Tul..." Miguel couldn't keep his mouth shut and Tulio wasn't about to quiet him. He was feeding off the attention, drinking in every moan, scream, word, gaze, kiss and touch.

"Harder! Yes! Harder.." Miguel was wearing out his voice and breaking the skin against Tulio's back.

Tulio grabbed Miguel's leaking cock and pumped as he thrust harder, he was so close and he didn't want to finish before Miguel.

"Uuuuuuuuhn. Tulio... YES, GOD! IM... SO.." Miguel's whole body tensed as he relieved himself all over his and Tulio's chest. Tulio let himself cum inside Miguel right after.

They laid side by side, not touching each other, but not pushing each other away.

"Well, that was an experience." Tulio finally managed to say, he was beaming.. Miguel knew he was probably still drunk, and would not really remember this in the morning, which caused a dull pain within the blonde.

Tulio fell asleep, in Miguel's bed leaving his pants around his thighs and his shirt on the floor. Miguel stood and grabbed a rag to clean them both off. Once he was done with himself he grabbed a new pair of boxers and a shirt. He wet the rag in warm water to clean off Tulio,before the cum had dried and would be pain to get off the sleeping man. As he cleaned he fought back the urge to cry. He was so fucking confused. 6 years he tried to figure his own feelings for the man out. Now it was obvious, he loved him, he loved him a lot. But Tulio did not feel the same, the other man would have never done this if he wasn't rejected and drunk. He was desperate, horny and found a place to release. But Miguel loved him, the moment they kissed, he knew.

"You fucked me up big time. I am such a mess" He whispered. He redressed Tulio and went to sleep on the broken down couch they had in the entertaining room.


	6. What do you see? When we're alone

A/N: Hiya, finally updated. Thanks for all the nice messages. They make me so happy. I have a question, do any of the veiwers actaully listen to the music each chapter is based upon. I'm just curious, you really don't have to, I just think it add emotion. Anywho..

Bloc Party- Mean

* * *

><p>Tulio awoke in Miguel's bed, which wasn't uncommon after a night of drinking . He always enjoyed the company of the other man, especially when he was drunk. What was strange was there was no Miguel snoring or hogging blankets. Tulio got out of the bed and shifted uncomfortably in his clothes. He must have gotten really stinking drunk to feel so dirty. He went to the living room and found Miguel asleep on their broken down sofa looking as if he was doing new yoga moves.<p>

"Hey.. Miguel." Tulio shook the blonde's shoulders to return the life back to him.

"Mrrm.. Altivo. The answer is no" Miguel mumbled and turned over. Tulio smiled at his new found opportunity to mess with his friend.

"Why not?" He asked in a kiddish pout voice.

"Because Tulio would kill us both." Miguel kept his voice in a tired whisper.

"No he won't" Tulio was holding in all his laughter, avoiding any other noise to distract the dreaming blonde.

"But they are his bananas." Miguel was more stern, apparently becoming irritated with the persistent cat.

"Bananas?" What about his bananas? He glared at the sleeping cat wondering what could Altivo want with his bananas.

"Wait I don't even own bananas!" He slapped his hand against his face.

"Tulio?" Miguel stretched and looked at his friend above him. Memories from last night flashed through his head. He suddenly jumped and ran to the bathroom.

"Huh.." Tulio shrugged and walked to the kitchen. He was tired and but not as hungover as he should have been. He must have slept it off. He grabbed a carton of eggs and some bread, might as well make breakfast. He had no classes today and he could've sworn Miguel was off. Maybe they could hang out or something.

He fried the eggs in a skillet as he toasted the bread. He was brewing some coffee when he began to wonder how long Miguel was going to take in the bathroom.

Miguel was hiding. There was no way he could face Tulio after last night. Just thinking about it made his whole body aroused. God, he wanted him.

"No! No, no, no, no. Bad idea." He shook his head. He leaned against the door and let out a huge sigh. What was he going to do. There was a chance Tulio could have remembered last night, right? I mean how drunk was he really? With a little more confidence he smiled as he walked out and sniffed the air. Tulio was cooking, which was as rare as Tulio dancing. He did a ton of that last night.

"What's the big occasion?" Miguel raised his eyebrows with a crooked grin.

"Huh? Oh you are finally out of the bathroom. Oh no occasion. I am just not as hung over as I thought I would be." Tulio answered nonchalantly, not noticing Miguel's endearing smile.

"Well that's different, usually its me cooking you breakfast after a night binge like that."  
>Tulio shrugged. "I guess its my turn" He smiled. The blood rushed to Miguel's face. He loved Tulio's smile, body, just everything about him.<p>

"Dude? Are you okay?" Tulio was staring right at his friend. Miguel coughed and gave an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, ya know.. Just still feeling it from last night." Boy was he.

"Hey, why did you sleep on the sofa last night? That must have been uncomfortable"

"Not as uncomfortable as sleeping next to you." Miguel joked.

"At least I don't cuddle all night long" Tulio joked back.

"Hey, I enjoy the warmth of another body..."

"Haha, aright you got me there. How did I get in your bed anyway? I just remember the bar, then floor." Tulio laughed. He placed the eggs on two plates with a slice of toast. He handed one to Miguel and claimed the other for himself.

Miguel felt a tad embarrassed and disappointed. He knew he wasn't going to remember. Why did he even hope for something different.

"You kept begging to sleep in my bed and complained about the monsters under yours. So I went to check under your bed, and lo an' behold when I returned someone didn't even leave a little room for me!" Miguel faked a laugh to sell his story. Tulio thought about and laughed himself.

"Wow, how much did I drink. God, I didn't think Sophia's rejection would have been that bad. The taller man shrugged. He grabbed his empty plat and threw it in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to take a shower and change. You don't work today, do you?" He asked Miguel

The blonde stared at his plate "No" Was all he could mutter in response.

"Well let's do something today."

"Sounds great" Miguel faked a smile and continued eating his breakfast.

Miguel had yet to stop glaring at his breakfast when Tulio left for the bathroom. As his body was waking he began to feel the soreness of his bottom half.

"Jesus Christ Tul," He muttered under his breath as he tried to walk to the dishwasher. He deposited his dish and scoured the cupboards for any pain relievers. He found a small bottle which was expired two years ago. He shrugged, anything to help... right? He dried swallow two of the pills and drank the rest of his coffee as he waited for Tulio to finish showering.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Tulio asked himself as he peeled off his shirt. He sniffed it and immediately regretted the decision.

"Gross." He threw it in the dirty clothes pile on the floor and continued undressing. He reached into the shower and played with the temperature of the water until he settled for not scolding but close enough. He hopped in and almost melted. He let the water run over his body until he felt a painful sting on his back.

"ssssssssss ow" He jumped out and tried to see what was on his back. He craned his neck as far as he could and caught a glimpse of scratches running alongside his back.

"What in the..." He thought for a while, but couldn't come up with anything his mind was such a blur._** Club...fancy drinks... dancing... girl.. two of them...yes there was definitely two...**_ He clapped his hands together..

"I HAD SEX!" He announced to himself in the bathroom. He resumed his shower with a proud smile plastered on his face. Once he was washed and covered by a towel he went to locate Miguel to get a few more details about these random ladies that had marked him in the night.

The blonde almost spat out his coffee when he saw Tulio and his choice house wear.

"Why are you naked?" He tried to act uninterested but he couldn't seem to remove his eyes from where the towel began . He forced himself to look at Tulio's face before he made some sort of fool out of himself.

"Eh.. you act like I never walk around like this" Tulio snatched Miguel's coffee and chugged it down.

"You are going to get a massive stomach ache for that" The blonde made little claws out of his fingers as he hexed his companion. "CH- CH"

"Havant got one yet, no matter how many times I steal your food." The brunette laughed as went to put the cup in the dish washer.

"Its going to happen... and then you will be sorry" He made the same movement with his hands "CH-CH"

"I think Altivo is more frightening than you and your _CH-CH_" He pointed to sleeping cat who looked up in mere interest but then stretched out and went right back to sleep.

"He is getting quite fat, isn't he?" Miguel agreed for the moment. Miguel went to set the dishwasher for its cleaning cycle.

"What's with this holier than thou attitude you have this morning" He asked as he poured the detergent in.

"Isn't it obvious... the stench in the air, the swagger in my walk.." The brunette practically sung to the heavens.

Miguel raised an eyebrow as he turned back to Tulio. "No?"

"Aright. How about these?" Tulio turned and presented the gallery of scratches that were displayed on his back. Miguel took in a sharp breath. He did not remember leaving any scratches, but it was obvious he got a little carried away.

"Tul I-"

"Am jealous."

"What?" Miguel was confused, then it hit him right in the face.. "Drunk" he muttered under his breadth.

"Not only was I intoxicated, I could still perform." He flexed his non existent muscle.

"Whoa. Whoa. Slow down. _Mr. I just got my first pube. _What makes you think I am jealous?" Miguel leaned against the dishwasher and cocked a grin.

Tulio scratched the back of his neck in thought. Miguel had a much higher tally on the sex-o-meter. In fact it was weird he was getting as often as he used to. Maybe he was and is just being a bit more subtle about it.

"It was a threesome!" Tulio blurted out the first random and stupid idea that he was sure would make his blond friend jealous. Miguel eyes widened at the sudden outburst. He began to laugh, not harsh but more endearing. He hit the wash button on the dish washer and began walking to the bathroom.

"Well. I haven't had a threesome yet, but I am a bit selfish in the bedroom." He playfully slapped Tulio's back eliciting a hiss from the brunette.

"My turn to take a shower, and then you can tell me all about it" He smiled as he made his way down the hall.

"Well this is relaxing" Tulio leaned against a few concrete stairs and stretched his long limbs. Once Miguel had finished with his morning routines,the brunette convinced him to go out to a park and just hang out.

"Is it?" Miguel fiddled with his fingers. Tulio refused to let him bring his mandolin or Game-boy so his hands were bored with the lack of activity. He began playing with the buttons of his sweater and tightening his scarf to pass the time.

"Yeah it is. Feel the nice breeze and listen to the rustle of the leaves" Tulio waved his hand around to present them to their surroundings. Miguel stopped fidgeting ad listened. The dead dry leaves did rustle until they began to fall. And there was a breeze more like wind as cold as 9 degrees Celsius.

"I think this was a bad idea" Miguel shivered pulled his sweater tighter around him.

"You know, for someone born in winter you sure complain about the cold a lot" Tulio raised an eyebrow. What was with the guy's negative attitude. Miguel would never complain for this long about the cold, he would run around to warm up.

_** He couldn't really be jealous **_Thought Tulio.

"Pumpkin spice Lattes?" Tulio stood and offered a hand to his friend.

"Yeah" Miguel was barely audible with the scarf covering his mouth but he accepted the hand and pulled himself up.

The duo walked through the park and marvelled at the now orange, red and yellow leaves. As Miguel would stare in awe at the beautiful colours his eyes drifted to Tulio's face. The light reflected off the bright leaves seemed to add a light to the taller man's face. Made him look, well happier. Miguel smiled. And bumped his friend with the side of his body.

"Yeah-" Before Tulio could finish his question Miguel was off running.

"Last one there has to pay!" He called once he was happy with his head start.

"You cheated!" Tulio ran after him.

"Hah! Like you always play fair" Miguel had a point. Tulio ran as fats as he could to catch the blonde. Miguel may have the stronger legs but he was taller. He could bound greater distances.

He was so caught up in running he was chasing down Miguel as if he was a gazelle.

"Tul-" Miguel had stopped at the worst moment. Tulio had tackled him to the ground and into a pile of leaves.

"Hah Ha!" Tulio pinned Miguel down and sat on his stomach. He cheered to himself and the trees.

"What the fuck, Tulio!?" Miguel spat out a few leaves. He was not enjoying having the grown man sitting on him.

"Karma! You can't cheat the cheat and get away with it" The brunette said matter-of-factly. He placed all his weight on his lower half and sat. He crossed and arms and refused to move.

Miguel was at a loss for words. Tulio's weight on his stomach brought up some unwanted ideas. He had to deflect the situation the only way he could think of. Insult the other man

"You fucking cheapskate" Miguel laughed.

"And what if I am"

"The coffee is like 2 bucks, we are getting it from a side walk cart."

Tulio contemplated this. The old lady who ran the cart was nice with reasonable prices and she never even charged for tax .

"Rock, paper, scissor or odds and evens." Only one way to settle this.

"Odds and evens"

"Okay, on the count of three" They both began to shake their fists, causing Tulio to jostle a little.

"ODDS!" Miguel nearly yelled taking back Tulio.

"EVENS"

Tulio held out a three, Miguel had a five. The answer was clear.

"Dammit.." Tulio looked at his betraying fingers.

"Will you get off?" Miguel tried to shake the older man off.

"Whoa!" Tulio fell off of Miguel and back into the pile of leaves.

Miguel slowly stood making sure he didn't have any unwanted hardness. Once he was sure the blood was flowing to right places he stood and cracked his finger over his head.

"You are a bully"

"Tell me something new" Tulio pulled Miguel into a head lock and gave him a noogie.

"Agh! Stop" Miguel laughed but he was totally serious. After a while the taller man had ceased. Miguel looked up and locked eyes with Tulio. The brunette didn't look away, he just smiled the same kind and friendly one he wears when he spends time with his dimwitted cohort. Miguel couldn't tear his own away. The man in front of his was as gorgeous as the changing leaves, if not more.  
>So many thoughts were running through his mind but no words could form.<p>

_**Who was I to think I'd stand a chance...**_


	7. People love to drink their troubles away

_**HEY! How is everyone? well I hope. I want to say thankyou for all the reviews and messages. I am sorry I have been gone for so long but life is life. I had to re read my previous chapters and my golly so many spelling mistakes and what nots i had to cringe. Hopefully this is better. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is slightly shorter. **_

Happiness. Happiness. Happiness.

There was never a word as heavy that could be spoken to Miguel. He wasn't happy. He couldn't understand why not. He was going to school for something he loved, He was living with his best friend, He had an amazing cat. But today, his only day off, he was sitting on a broken down couch tracing shapes in the ceiling. He was glad Tulio had a late night studying session with his classmates or he would have prodded and probed about his lack of cheer. Altivo yawned and walked about on the floor only to find a much nicer spot to sleep. He was such a lazy thing.

Miguel's sister had called today, which was a little comforting. She went on and on about her new position in a fencing academy where she is a professor. THE HEAD professor she made a point to pound the title into the blonde's noggin. They chatted and joked until half of Miguel's day was gone.

"I miss you, little brother. When are you going to write the song you promised me a bunch of years ago."

Miguel laughed.

_**It was her 16th birthday and Miguel was obsessed with his new mandolin, though he didn't know how to even tune it correctly or even knew one song. He cradled his instrument like a newborn child. **_

"_**Hey, Miguel! Play me happy birthday" His sister requested. **_

"_**Nope! The eldest of the house deserves a piece that describes the beauty of the muse more than a normal happy birthday can give you. **_

"_**Alright, I want a song about me then" **_

"_**Give me a bit and you will have the best song in the whole world." Miguel smiled. **_

"Give me a bit and you will have the best song in the whole world" Miguel said quietly.

"I have waited thirteen years, i guess I can wait a bit more" She said just as quietly.

"You have the patience of a goddess"

"I have to. Being related to you and Tani is not easy."

"How is Tani? Have Not been called by her in a while."

"Well she is an amature boxer now, which is a lot better than her underground fighting ring she tried to pull a couple years ago."

"But she was so great at it"

"It was also so illegal. Hey, you never told me why she won't talk to you."

"Well when i find out, I will let you know"

"Its just weird. You two were so close and then.. silence. She won't even mention your name."

"Maria.. I really don't know why. I wish i did. I really miss her. But reminding me of how close we were is just causing unnecessary pain."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay."

"Look, Miguel. I am sending you some stuff in the mail. Call me when you get it. I have to go now, i will call you soon. I love you."

"I love you too Maria."

Miguel sat up and rubbed his temples. He did this whenever Maria brought up thier youngest sibling.

"Tani, Tani, Tani" Miguel whispered aloud. He did miss her. She was so punky and full of just unadulterated vulgarities. She was always getting into fights and trouble. Miguel remembered the first time she learned the word penis. every sentence had to have penis in it from then on. Why did she hate him now? Miguel went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He sat down and chugged half of it. He read the can and decided he wanted to get sloppy. He went to the kitchen in search of a nice whiskey. He found his special bottle of Jack daniels and went to work, foregoing any glass. He didn't chug, he took his time with the brown elixir.

He was sitting on the floor of his room when he was drunk enough to play his mandolin. He wanted to write the damn song he promised Maria years ago. He played a couple chords but hated each one. What could he write about? How nice she was? Nah. He needed a something. He sat and thought, nothing was coming to him. He drank more. He played more. He drank more. He played more. He drank and played until he was playing to no one and nothing. He was just playing. He closed his eyes and saw beautiful stars and neon colors. He continued to play with his eyes closed until his fingers were sore. He really needed to build up callouses again. It was a great solo jam session. He just wished he recorded what he played. He could record it put some words to it and shipped off. But he wasn't like that. He wanted Maria to feel his song in the heart, in her limbs.. and just know. This was her song. Not the whiskey's song.

He stared at the wall. His heart hurt. His head hurt. His soul hurt. He wanted to cry but couldn't get the tears to be released. He hated the way he was feeling.

"I want wine." He went back to kitchen in search of a pinot whatever. He didn't care what the bottle said or what color it was. He uncorked the sucker and took a hearty drink. The wine and Whiskey made him feel warm. The weather was making him cold lately. He needed this to relax.

"Okay. Do your job."

He set up his laptop to record and sat back and tried to play. Just like before he was empty. He drank more wine and closed his eyes. He saw the stars again. They were beautiful just like before. Gold and yellow speckles flashed behind his eyelids. Almost mechanically his hands searched for the strings. He played with ambition and fever. He wanted this song to be as amazing as the stars he saw behind his eye.

He hummed while he played and knew the words he wanted to sing. Almost an hour went by when he stopped playing. He saved the file and played it on loop and went to bed, still humming.

"Miguel! I am home" Tulio called when he entered their apartment. He heard music playing and followed the noise to Miguel's room. Littered on the floor among the normal rubbish were the two bottles Miguel had completely finished off. Tulio looked at the snoring figure sprawled out on the bed and then the bottles.

"What the hell is going on here" Tulio walked in to turn off the music. "was he writing? He hasn't written a song in years"

Tulio looked at the screen for the file name.

**These stars will kill me 3 **


	8. Ilaugh Til I cry I party all of the time

**_Hey! I really dont like this chapter but it keeps the plot moving so enjoy. _**

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo_**

"Ugh.. I don't wanna"

"Oh c'mon. You said you would go with me.. in fact you promised."

"I did not do such a thing" Miguel crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"C'mon! you usually are the one that is hyped up about a party"

"I just- I am just not in the mood for one."

Tulio deflated. He was invited to a costume party about a week ago and now his plus one was refusing to accompany him.

"Miguel. You know how I am at parties. I just stand there awkward and nervous. It would mean a lot to me if you would come with me. I know you don't work at the cafe, so why won't go with me?"

Miguel stiffened and looked at his feet. He had no reason to stay home and loaf about. Even the thought of going to a halloween costume party sounded nice, but what was this heavy feeling in his gut that was preventing him from going.

"Ohkay. I will go." Miguel glued on the biggest grin he could muster.

"Yes! just don't leave me alone like you did at last years."

"Hey! I was stolen away by a siren"

"Just because a girl dressed like a mermaid doesn't give her magical powers"

"Everyone gets magical powers when they put on a costume, Tulio" Miguel laughed as he left the living room. He had a costume to pick out.

"Miguel, espera!" Tulio called out, almost desperately.

"Hm?"

"You know, that I am here for you. For anything…"

Miguel nodded and headed out of the room. The heavy feeling was back with a vengeance.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

"OOOh Tulio! Are you ready?" Miguel called from the hallway. He had finished getting ready an hour ago and now he had to wait for Tulio.

"I look ridiculous" Groaned Tulio as he walked into the living room. Miguel's jaw almost dropped as well as his heart. The brunette was supposed to be dracula but he was more of a gothic Brad Pitt from _An Interview With a Vampire_.  
>"Y-you let your hair down.." Miguel was surprised.<p>

"Yeah.. I am thinking of tying it back up."

"No.. no. It looks great. Where on earth did you get that poofy shirt?" Miguel lightly touched the soft cotton fabric that was hugging on to Tulio's torso but exploded into clouds at his arm. It wasn't that much of a poof, but enough to make him look, well, more muscular. The shirt, or blouse had a stiff propped collar that broaden the skinnier man's shoulders with a laced up V-neck that showed off his slightly hairy chest.

"The thrift store." Tulio continued to pout "Why can't I be Julius Caesar?"

"Because you can not pull off a toga as well as I can. Now get your cape and your teeth so we can go."

"UUUUGH!"

At the party everything was dark, everything was crowded, everything was loud and everything was slutty. Girls were showing off their legs while the guys were wearing the dumbest things Miguel had ever seen. So many people were falling over drunk he wondered how they would get back home. Maybe they should have rented a bus, kinda like a taxi but with way more seats. Things were getting pretty wild, and the duo wasn't even late. In fact they were ten minutes early. Yet there was a mass of people drinking and having a good ol' time.

The music was loud but had such a catchy beat that Miguel could not help tapping his foot to the rhythm. People gathered in the living room as a makeshift dancefloor. The dancers were grinding and gyrating all over each other's sweaty bodies.

"Who invited you to this party?" Miguel leaned over and asked.  
>"My statistics professor"<p>

"Oh, I see." Miguel nodded as if that answer explained everything.

"Let's get punch.. or booze. Definitely booze." Tullio said leading the blonde to the snack table.

The duo watched and drank at the safe snack table. It was like watching monkeys at the zoo, minus the poop slinging. They chatted among themselves as they added commentary about the spectacle in front of them.

"See, the parties i went to were less sweaty"

"This makes last years party look like a bible study"

"There goes her top"

"Oh! Oh! and he just barfed all over the floor"

"They are going upstairs to have sex." Tulio commented on a couple leaving the dance floor to go upstairs.

"How do you know?" Miguel raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why else would they go upstairs?"

"To use the restroom?"

"Together?"

"Yeah."

"Miguel.."

Suddenly an eruption of thumps and loud noises came from upstairs leaving Tulio with very satisfied smirk.

"Fine you win" Miguel drank in defeat. The party continued on with nothing changing other than the flux of people. New faces danced on the floor while older faces either disappeared or ended up piled on the floor. It was nearly 2am when a very sexy pirate sauntered up the the snack table and winked at Miguel.

"May I request a dance from Julius Caesar?" She leaned towards Miguel and pouted.

"I don't know ma'am. Its almost the ides of October. I am looking out for specifically 12 men. probably carrying knives or sharp pointy spoons" Miguel leaned away.

"ooooh pwease." She made a cute pouty face and batted her eyelids. The blonde looked at Tulio for help. Tulio was standing there watching the spectacle unfold before his eyes.

"Why don't you dance? I will hold down the fort."

Miguel blinked once then twice.

"e tu Tulte?" The pirate was leading him away. "Are you sure?" Miguel called back.

Tulio raised his glass.

After 15 minutes Tulio was bored and lonely. It was his own fault for pushing Miguel away, but he slowly was burning with a tad of jealousy.. no that wasn't the right word… what was it? what was it?

"Boring isn't it?"

Tulio was scared out of beating himself mentally. He looked all around him until his eyes were laid upon an egyptian princess. Of course she wasn't a real princess, but she could be. She was beautiful. Her hair was raven black and her skin was so beautifully tan she looked like a bronze sculptured. She looked at him with dark mysterious eyes that refused to smile.

"Yeah.. I guess it is." Tulio agreed. He offered her a drink and she gracefully accepted. She drank like a princess too. Her luscious lips barely touching the rim of the cup as they slightly parted to let the beverage escape through. Tulio was mesmerized.

"Um uh.. AH! My name is Tulio. Are you a student of the professor" He extended his hand out a little too fast.

"Chel. I was two semesters ago. Surprisingly we still keep in touch." She shook his hand with as much grace as she grabbed the cup from his hand.

"So, uh, Sorry. I am kinda bad at making conversation. What is your major"

She smiled.

"archaeology sciences, and yourself?"

"Business and statistics. Your major sounds so much more interesting"

"Yeah, yours sounds pretty boring"

"Well, they are some good points to math studies"

"Yeah? Like what?" Chel placed her hand on her hip and cocked a brow.

"Uh.. Hmm. I get to bore beauties like you." He gave a sly smile at the sudden blush that arose on Chel's cheeks. She looked down at her drink and took a sip.

"So what is a pretty woman like yourself doing at a party all alone?"

"I am not sure. I just didn't have anything better to do." She shrugged.

"Yeah? No bones to dig up or some ancient city of gold to discover"

Chel laughed and flirtatiously hit Tulio on the shoulder.

"I like you. You are funny"

"Oh? Well I like you. You are beautiful"

"Hey.. You wanna get out of here?"

Miguel had stopped dancing a long while ago. He was making his way back to the table as he saw a woman dressed as an egyptian princess walk up to Tulio. He watched as they talked with a pain in his chest. He moved out their view so he could watch without them seeing him, though they probably were not paying attention to him anyways. He watched as Tulio attempt to flirt and as SHE succeeded at flirting. Then in all of ten minutes they were walking out the door. Miguel was alone at a party he was not even invited to wearing a damn sheet and leaves in his hair. He was mad, hurt and nauseous.

"Hey.. are you coming back to the dance floor?" The pirate called from the dance floor. Miguel didn't respond, he didn't even turn around. He walked to the door and just as he walked out he heard

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The DJ just threw up on the dance floor. The party is over. Its time to go"


End file.
